The mystery of the Mercenary
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: Ike Griel is a man with a mysterious past. Living as a traveler he often ends up in trouble. When Mist sees him unconscious in an alley way, she takes him in until he recovers. But will she be able to stand his quiet, blunt personality? And why is he so protective over her? Could he know her long missing brother? Read and find out. Complete revise. Rushed it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic so don't be too harsh.**

**The mystery of the mercenary**

There was fire, everywhere. The small camping site had been attacked by a band of criminals. The small blue-haired boy lay protectively over his infant sister under a pile of rubble. He may have only been three, but he knew exactly what was going on - murder. He knew this well being the son of Gawain Griel, the leader of the most feared band of mercenaries in Crimea. He himself had proven already that he can take care of himself, and wanted nothing more than to help, but he knew he had to protect his sister. His parents were already gone, his friends still fighting. What concerned him most however was his sister. She was an infant, not even a day old, yet she wasn't making a sound. He would have checked her vitality, if not for the rubble being thrown off and the attacker seeing him. He shielded his sister as the attacker raised his sword. The last thing he saw was a Black Knight looking directly at him, then everything went black.

Ike woke up with a start and reflexively reached for his rather large sword. Upon looking around he realized it had just been another dream. He was seventeen now and his sister was safely in an orphanage. He had left her there shortly after the attack and left no clue as to who she was. He had realized there was no way a three-year-old could take care of himself and his infant sister. He would never let the Black Knight get her. If he did, Ike didn't know what he would do. Still the dream was so vivid. It must have had a meaning. Was the black knight coming for him? Ether way he should probably get on the move. Though he would much rather be in smash city where he left his sister, he should, had to, leave all evidence of who they were behind. As far as she knew she was an ordinary orphan. The black knight didn't know she was alive and he intended to keep it that way. Though visiting couldn't hurt. He _was_ a mercenary for hire. Yes that is what he would do. After paying the manager of the inn he had stayed at, Ike set out to Smash City. It was a half a day's trip and he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Dark Pit was not happy. Honestly what did he have to do to be free? Couldn't Palutena realize if Pit died he would too? Honestly, with a situation like that you kind of have to listen. But no, she insisted that he was dangerous and had to be destroyed. And to make matters worse Pandora got it into her head that since she created him she could control him. Geez. At least Pit was willing to help him rather than being her puppet for once.

"HEY PITOO," Speaking of his overly cheerful counterpart.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" He really couldn't stand that dumb nickname Palutena came up with.

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here." Pit said as he rubbed his ear.

Dark Pit sweat dropped. This was the guy he was based off of? Now that he paid attention he realized that Pit didn't look like himself. Instead of his usual white toga he was wearing a white dress shirt and tacky jeans. It was as if he was ready for school. His usually messy dark brown hair had been combed for once. And his light blue eyes were wide with worry. . . and joy. His sandals were replaced with a pair of white sneakers. He also wore an enchanted necklace to make him look human. (Hide his wings) _Was_ he going to school?

"Hey, I got a break from work and was permitted to spend a few months as a human since the underworld army hasn't stirred in a while. Isn't Lady Palutena nice?" He said.

"No, Palutena is a prejudice fool. You will never catch me respecting her. Need I remind you her opinion of me?" That did the trick. Pit was silent for a few minutes. Until he said," Actually, she noticed you haven't hurt anyone and decided to monitor you. But you're good at hiding and she can't find you. She won't try to hurt you anymore."

This made Dark Pit think. Sure he trusted Pit, he was his reflection, it was impossible for them to lie to each other! But he didn't trust Palutena. All three years and five months of his life she had been trying to kill him. Then something occurred to him.

"So the reason you really came was because your the only one who can track me and your going to be my supervisor." How did he not notice this before? The leader of Palutena's army getting a break when his dark reflection was still out there? Ridiculous! But Pit wasn't lying. He honestly believed he was on break. Another reason to hate her. She was supposed to be the goddess of light, yet she lied to the angel who saved her twice! Apparently Pit didn't hear his comment. He was so happy, he didn't want to be the one to ruin it. He wasn't as cruel as people liked to believe. When he had attacked Pit, he was confused and thought Pit was the clone. All right, he would play along. "So your telling me this because?"

Mist Harkanian was finding it difficult to stay awake. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. For the thousandth time that day, she looked at the note she always carried around. It was written in a foreign language called Crimean, and the only thing she had from her family. Her adoptive sister, Zelda, was able to translate part of it. It said,"Sorry sister, but I can't take care of you. Please understand. One day I will come back and explain everything." Mist hoped that would be soon. She knew it was a letter from her brother, it was found on the doorstep with her! She imagined him as a tall kind person, very friendly, with the same teal eyes and brown hair she had. All the information he left about her was her first name, and nothing about himself, so that was all she could do. Zelda said, judging by the handwriting, he was at least ten when he left her. Fourteen years ago. Maybe he would come back and adopt her soon. Everyone desperately wanted answers. And she meant EVERYONE. Mist was the most mysterious girl in Smash City because of her unknown origins!

"MIST, YA THERE?" Mist looked at the source of the noise. Her sometimes annoying red-haired friend Roy had been the one to shout. Roy was somewhat strange with his Pharaen customs but had good intentions. She had asked if he could translate the letter since Pharae was on the same continent as Crimea, maybe they were similar enough. But Roy had said that it was completely different and he had left before he could study it. Then she suddenly became aware of everyone staring at her.

"Sorry what was the question?" She asked.

"Please introduce yourself to the new students." Her teacher Mr. Seth said.

"New students?" She repeated.

"Yes. Us." Said a new voice.

She looked over to the source. Standing there were two boys that would be identical if not for their colors. One of them had rather messy brown hair (yes, it was already messy again.) and clear blue eyes in the standard school uniform. With the addition of a golden angel shaped necklace. The other looked like he could be his twin. He had black hair over the same blue eyes, wearing a black edition of the uniform and an exact replica of the necklace, where as the other was wearing white. The black one was frowning where as the white one couldn't be happier.

"My name is Mist. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names." She said.

"That's ok. My name is Pit, and this is my younger twin brother, Pitoo." Said the white one.

"Wrong, puppet. We have the same name since you weren't expected to survive." said the black one.

Mist could tell they were starting to argue and zoned out again. She really didn't like hearing siblings fight. Then started wondering if she would get along with her brother. Would he be as different from her as they are?

**Author notes,**

**Done with this chapter. Tell me how you like it. If you like the way its going I will continue. Please review.**


	2. Introduce Samus

**38 views in 2 days. I wasn't expecting it to go like this. Here is another chapter.**

**Introducing Samus**

Later, at lunch, Mist decided to invite the new twins to eat with her and her friends. Pit gladly agreed to this but Pitoo wasn't so sure. Apparently he was used to being alone, which was surprising. She barely even knew him, but Pit seemed like the type to be with anyone, why not his brother? Shouldn't he be with him most? She couldn't understand how someone could push away their siblings. Currently she was waiting with her friends at her usual table.

"Hey, Mist. Any clues about your brother?" Asked Marth.

Marth had blue hair and always wore a gold tiara in memory of his sister. He always wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. His brown shoes were always polished. His features were more femine than he was proud of, but he made up for it on the track. Roy was the only one who could even come close to beating him in a race. His dark blue eyes were often gentle especially with kids. Like Mist he couldn't understand sibling rivalry.

"No. Hey there is Samus." Mist said, not too fond of the subject.

"No way. I heard Samus is undefeated in target practice. I also heard she is extremely cold and cruel." Roy said.

"Maybe there is a reason she acts like that. Let's ask her. Hey Samus, want to eat with us?" Mist said, glad about how well it worked.

Samus glanced over and continued walking. Her light blue skin-tight jogging suit over her shoulder and her taser strapped to her leg. As usual, her blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her light blue eyes gave away little emotion. Many people were scared of her because of her aggressive personality. Her tall height and well muscled body didn't help the case either. Even the principle was to afraid to tell her anything against it. As a result she often sat alone.

"HEY, MIST. Thanks for letting us sit here." Pit said out of nowhere with Pitoo behind him.

"You don't have to yell, Puppet." Pitoo said

"Why are you so doom and gloom all the time Pitoo?" Pit asked

"I think the better question is 'Why are you so annoyingly cheerful?'" He countered. Honestly, didn't they get along?

"I'm not annoying. I'm positive. You got ta stay upbeat upbeat upbeat or your dead meat dead meat dead meat." He finished in song.

"...Like I said, annoying." At this everyone burst into laughter.

Ike was walking down the road from the Smash Mountains not far from smash city. He had planned to go to the city and see if his sister was still there then take a job, but someone he met on the road lived near the mountains and was constantly harassed by some unnatural creatures. Upon seeing Ike's sword she had realized he can handle it. If carrying a giant two handed sword on your shoulder was anything to go by. Ike had accepted the job for two grand. Secretly, he would have done it even if she hadn't agreed. He couldn't bring himself to ignore people in need. Now he was on his way to collect his pay.

"Did you get all of them, young man?" Asked the elderly lady. She was short with her white hair in a bun. She wore a yellow shirt, and blue jeans.

"Yes, my pay." Ike simply said.

"This is great! I can finally let my grand-kids move in! I can't thank you enough! If your ever-"

"My pay." Ike interrupted her rant. He really didn't know how to handle this kind of thing- even after ten years of this carrear. After taking his pay Ike set out for smash city again. Now he could afford temporary shelter. As he was nearing the city, he noticed something strange. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it was a kind of paw-print. He had never seen one like that before. He was suddenly attacked by a strange floating fish with one big eye. Ike was not expecting it and was struck by it's lightning tentacle. Ike quickly retaliated and slashed with a vertical strike. As he finished that strike he heard a set of feet charging at him. As he whipped around he realized he was surrounded by the black knight's men! What were they doing here? Did they track him already? Looks like his plans were canceled. He had to get away from here without raising suspicion. Ike quickly scanned their weapons, axes, he could take them. One of the men charged at him and he parried with his sword. Seeing an opening he swung horizontally and caught three men in his swing. Hearing another coming from behind, he side stepped and cause the man to stab his ally. Preoccupied with that he didn't notice the lance wielder jumping from a dragon until it was too late. At the last second Ike jumped out of the way and was ultimately overwhelmed by shear numbers. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it using the cover to limp into a nearby alley way, using the poor lighting and the trash cans to hide himself.

"Where did he go? Find him." Said the lance wielder.

When the footsteps died down Ike risked a look. There was no one there. Perhaps he still had a vulinary or two in his pouch. When he managed the strength to check his wounds he realized he didn't have anything for it. His left arm was completely immobile and he had a huge gash on his right knee. A few broken ribs and his armor had been penetrated and his heart almost slashed. He would need an elixir, and he didn't have one! Slowly, he drifted into unconsciousness.

Mist was waiting outside the school for Zelda. She had a funny feeling as if her dream was about to come true. As a result she was rather impatient and fidgeting.

"Hi, Mist. How was your day?" Zelda asked as she walked up. Zelda was Mist's adoptive sister and biggest sympathizer. She was an attractive figure according to Roy. She had back length brown hair, and wore a purple dress. She looked like a princess. She loved studying foreign cultures and anything inhuman. Her latest hobby was angels.

"It was great, we got two new transfer students, and they're twins. They are really cute too." Mist responded as they started walking. As they walked they kept up a lively conversation until Mist heard something.

"Wait, I thought I heard something." Mist said.

"I didn't hear anything. Let's go home." Zelda honestly didn't see what Mist was talking about. She was a hylian and she didn't hear anything. She would have said something if Mist had not already been on the move. Zelda decided to follow. Sure enough as they got to the alley they saw a boy. He was around seventeen and severely wounded he needed a doctor! Mist wasted no time in the call, before Zelda could even realize what she saw Mist had called an ambulance. In no time at all they were at the hospital waiting to see if he would be okay.

"Ms. Harkanian. Your friend is stable but still asleep. You can see him if you want." the doctor announced.

Mist decided to see him. She was really curious about how he ended up like that. Maybe he would wake up while she was there. Zelda had decided to go home and tell everyone about him. She wasn't sure if he had allergies so she didn't bring flowers and settled to sit next to him. As she waited for him to wake up she took in his appearance. His clothes had been torn up and the doctor put him in a hospital gown. It looked kind of weird on him. His blue hair was slightly falling into his eyes, and his well muscled frame gave the impression that he was no stranger to battle. To her surprise he started to stir. Slowly he opened his cobalt eyes.

"Who are you?" Mist asked.

**Author notes:**

**when he was overwhelmed he took damage. For those of you who don't play Fire Emblem a Vulinary is the medicine they use when a staff wielder isn't there. In this fic hylians have better hearing than most. And that little song is from Kid Icarus: Uprising.**


	3. Getting to know Ike

WOW! I never expected to have a follower. How about you PM me with what you would like to see and I'll consider it. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Sorry. Forgot. I OWN NOTHING! Or my four brothers would be in a different house.

**Getting to know Ike**

"Who are you?" Ike wasn't sure who this was but he had a guess. Just to be safe he should be extra careful what he said. If this was his sister, he couldn't let her know just yet.

"...Ike..." was all he decided to say. This girl talking to him certinly did resemble his mother. She had the same brown hair and teal eyes. She looked like she was ready to go to a meeting-or had just come back from one. She wore a white shirt with a tan knee length skirt. Her sneakers were similir to her shirt but had a teal check mark on each side. The outfit was certainly foreign to him.

"Well, Ike, its nice to meet you. My name is Mist. I found you unconcious in the alley on my way home from school and brought you here. My sister went to tell my parents, but she'll be here." She certainly seemed relieved. Could she be his sister and already know? He wouldn't believe it until he saw the note he left with her. He tried to sit up only to find he couldn't move his arm or leg and he felt like he had lost a lot of blood.

"You shouldn't push yourself. You were hurt pretty bad and the doctor said its a miracle your even alive. Take it easy." Mist said as she started to lay him back down. She then proceeded to call the doctor. Ike decided to comply. She was right-he had lost a lot of blood, and all the small scratches (deep gashes) all over him indicated that he was in quiet a fight. Just what happened? Slowly the memory started coming back to him. He had taken a job and had been on his way to Smash City to see if his sister was there when he was attacked. That was right. Then were was he now... and what was he wearing?

"Where am I" He just came out and asked. What harm could it do?

"Your in the hospital. Like I said, I found you unconcious and brought you here. I'll call your parents if you give me the number." Mist was a bit too trusting. Why would she help so much? Judging by the mention of his parents either it wasn't his sister or he had succeeded in not letting her know.

"No need." He said. Why was he talking so much? Putting his good hand up to his head in thought he was surprised to find it wrapped up and wet. When he drew his hand back and looked at it he saw blood. He hadn't noticed that injury.

"He's bleeding again! Come quick!" Mist said into the intercom she had used to inform the doctor he was awake. Not two minutes later the door swung open to reveal a short doctor with big blue eyes and a big brown mustach with short, neatly kept brown hair to match it. (Guess who.) Standing beside him was a tall man in a blue uniform and a star shaped badge pinned to his shirt. Seriously what was with the way people dressed here? Speaking of clothes, were was his tunic and armor - and his pouch?

"Sir, could you tell us what happened to you? We're currently investigating but so far have found nothing." Said the man in blue.

"... none of your business." Ike was determined to keep them out of it; and if they had any knowledge, they would be priority targets.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A COP AND CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED YOUNG MAN!" What put him in a bad mood? Couldn't he tell Ike was still recovering?

"Dad! Awake or not he's still injured! That's no way to talk to him!" Mist was quick to come to his defense. Why?

"MIST! DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" The man bellowed.

"Your daughter has a point sir. He is probably acting this way due to the trauma of the attack. I'm sure if you give him time he will reveal himself to be a nice person." The doctor interfered. How much pay was he getting? "Anyway, we have done all we can at the moment. It's lucky you found him when you did Mist. Any later and he would probably be dead."

"So, I can leave?" Ike really didn't want to stay any longer than necessary.

"You're clear to leave the hospital, yes. I'll call your parents to pick you up. Do you know their number?" What was with these people and numbers?

"They are dead." Ike simply said.

"That's horrible. I'll take you with me then. I have to find out about your attacker anyway. Where are his things?" Ike could tell this guy didn't like him at all. Was he that curious or was it his field of work. This was so different from Crimea.

pov. change

Dark Pit had a bad feeling about this. He had just got off the phone with Zelda ( Pit couldn't figure out how to use it) and he didn't like the sound of it. According to her, there was no trace of the attacker. Could it have been the underworld army? If so, why would they attack a human? Pit was currently pacing around even more confused than he was. Couldn't he use his brain every now and then?

" I just don't get it. If someone had attacked, they would have left some evidence." Pit mumbled.

"Ever consider the underworld army, Puppet?" Currently, they were in the apartment Palutena had rented out for them with her in the other room. (Something he was not happy with.) So they were free to just be them at the moment. Dark Pit was lounging on one of the support beams wearing his favorite black toga and letting his equally black wings droop. His contacts were out to reveal he actually had red eyes. Any human who saw would have screamed at the sight of the dark angel, but the only people in the apartment were his light counterpart, himself, and the goddess of light, Palutena. Could the underworld army have attacked to lure them out? They had been quiet lately.

" That certainly is possible, Pitoo." Curse her telepathy.

"How many times do I have to say to stop calling me that?" He was in no mood to deal with this at the moment. "Anyway, we have more important matters to discuss. Do you think their after me?"

"Like I said, it is possible. We should lay low and keep an eye out for now." Palutena seemed to suspect him of being a part of this. She could think when she wanted to. Suddenly he felt his hair being pulled.

"PIT! STOP PULLING YOUR HAIR! I FEEL IT TO YA KNOW."

Pov. change

The ride to Mist's place was silent for the most part. Mist had attempted to make small talk, but Ike seemed to be tired. Currently, her parents were setting up the spare room for Ike. Zelda was in her room doing some research on something or another. That just left Mist and Ike on the couch.

"So... where do you come from?" Mist was determined to get answers.

"Crimea."

"You don't talk much do you?" Mist was really starting to get curious about him. Wait a second. "Did you say Crimea?! Then could you translate this letter? My sister did her best but there are still parts we don't understand." Mist was starting to get excited. Maybe this guy could help find her family.

Ike was surprised to see the letter. So this was his sister! Mist Griel! He let out a shocked gasp, but that's all the indication he gave before he caught himself.

"It says: 'Sorry sister, but I can't take care of you. Please understand. One day I will come back and explain everything. Please be well, and forgive me.' " It was hard, but Ike had to keep his emotions in. They were still in danger!

"So he does care. I'm so happy." Mist was clearly relieved. Why? Had she gotten the feeling he didn't care about her?

"It is stupid to think he or _she_ didn't, with the contents of the note." Ike said. Man every since that day he couldn't seem to be nice.

Mist gave him a look. _Or she? _Was he implying that it could be a sister? She had never thought of that. Suddenly a thought struck her. He was just like Samus. Could he have any friends? Or was he too intimidating for people, just like her. Then it occurred to her just how scary he was. His expression was sour. It looked like he was ready to kill someone. His light blue tunic and brown boots gave the look of someone experienced in battle. His armor, which had been repaired, was a dull brown, undoubtedly having seen a lot of conflict. Suddenly she felt very scared. What if he had attacked first? He was refusing to tell. When she found him, he was packing a lot of money. Could he be a thief? He had also insisted on going back to the alley, and grabbed a huge sword! Where had he even put the sword?

"Ike, your room is ready. Why don't you lay down? It will be good for you." Mist's dad, Daphne Harkanian, said.

"Alright." Ike got up, leaning heavily on his crutch, and stalked off to the room. Did he even feel pain?

**Author notes:**

**All right. That's it for the chapter. It's kinda boring at the moment, but there will be more action. I'm kinda making this up as I go.** **Please review.**


	4. Roy's Opinion

**Hey, I can't decide if Marth should end up with Mist or not. Please leave your opinon on that in a review or PM me. Here is the next chapter. I've no excuse for the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Roy's Opinion**

Roy didn't know what to think of it. A strange kid beat up in an alleyway? What could be going on. Mist had said something about him being an orphan and joining them in school today. Apparently he was a really fast healer and already was able to get around on his own. Could he be from Elibe? A vulinary would make it possible to be like that.

"Is something wrong Roy?" Marth asked.

"It's that knew kid Mist mentioned. I just don't know if we could trust him or not. Have you seen him yet?" Roy said. Being the son of the chief of the police force, he had to learn caution.

"No. Mist said she'll invite him to lunch with us. We'll all meet him then." Marth said.

"Let's just hope he's friendly. Though he may be in a tramatized state, so be careful what you say." Roy was starting to get concerned. Mist usually introduced them to her friends immidiately. Why not now? It was as if she was trying to postpone it as long as possible.

"I agree. We should stay off the topic of his attack for now." Marth also had some experience with this sort of thing since his sister died in an attack on his house. He knew what it was like to be attacked. It was scary.

"We shouldn't make it obvious either. Let's just keep the talk light. Find other topics." Roy also understood this. Just then the lunch bell rang and they were off to meet Mist's mysterious new brother.

Roy was the third to arrive. Zelda and her boyfriend Link were already there waitng. Link was a slim teenager. He had blond hair that was hanging on either side of his face, and his light blue eyes were focused on his phone. No matter what day it was, he always found ways to put green on; and he wore a green baseball cap a lot.

"Hey guys, where are the others?" Roy was a bit curious. He could tell that they were just as curious as he was. Why wern't they here?

"Mist is still helping Ike settle in, and Pit is sick, Pitoo didn't come incase he was too. Red should be here soon though."Zelda said.

"Hmmn." Link was trying to talk, but he had hurt his throat as a child and wasn't able to since. It seemed a lot of people hurt thmeselves around here. Roy didn't like it. He hated violence and anything related.

"Is Ike the new kid?" Roy asked. Where had he heard that name before?

"Yes. I talked to him a little when Dad brought him home. He seems to be the quiet type. Maybe when he recovers we'll get to know the real him. Let's just be friendly for now." Zelda said thoughtfully. She was really wise for her age.

"Here they come now." Roy said as he saw Mist walking in next to a man who was leaning heavily on a cane. He needed a whealchair.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Ike insists that he dosn't need a whealchair. Clearly he does." Mist said flatly. She never talked like that unless she was annoyed, and it was extremely hard to annoy her! Was this guy that annoying?

"So, you're Ike? It's nice to meet you. I'm Roy." Roy was still uneasy. This guy was difinitly hiding something major.

"...pleasure." And not much of a talker.

"Koneechiwa, My name is Marth." Marth was still learning English.

"Koneechiwa." Ike said. He spoke Japanese too! Roy didn't expect that.

"You speak Japanese? Arn't you Crimean?" Marth seemed to be just as surprised as Roy.

"Yes." Ike looked extremely bored. In fact, that was the only emoton Roy could detect. Boredom.

"Heh." Link didn't atempt a word this time. He just handed Ike a notepad. It read, "_My name is Link. Sorry I can't talk." _

_ " _I see." Ike handed the notepad back to Link. Still looking bored. Why would he look bored when he was just beat up in an alley? Shouldn't he look scared? Now that Roy thought about it, Ike had a similar expression to Samus. He also had a scary build too. Just then Link passed another note.

"_Let's celebrate our acquantance at my place. Someone recently killed the monsters plaguing my grandmother so Toon and I could move in._

Pov. change

Dark Pit was searching the vicinity of the area Ike was found in for clues as to what might have happened. Sure he said he and Pit were sick, but this was important. If the underworld army was up to something, he had to find out what. He had a score to settle with them. Pit was nearby. Palutena had given him permission to go along with Dark Pit's idea. As he was looking around the edge of the alley he noticed something. It looked like a pawprint. Upon closer inspection, he realized it belonged to a beast sealed by the sacred stones. What had happened? Suddenly he heard a faint rustle in the bushes.

Dark Pit spun around using his silver bow to block a claw at his neck. He pushed it back and quickly followed up with two swift swings of his split bow. The monster took a direct hit. Suddenly another monster attacked from behind to be blocked by Pit's Palutena bow. Dark Pit turned around to see Pit in his full uniform. Wings revealed. Pit certainly was a light angel. In color he was the exact oppisite of Dark Pit. Otherwise he looked exactly the same.

"The fight is on." he yelled as he spun his two blades and crossed them over his head.

"Who are you?" Asked a man dressed in light armor.

"I am Pit. Servant of the godess of light."

"And I am Dark Pit. Sevant to no one other than myself."

"And. You. Are. History." They finished in usion.

"Angels huh. You are the one Medusa wants, blackie." Yelled the man.

Just then, two more monsters came from either side of him.

"Take them alive." Said the man.

The two monsters attacked at the same time. Dark Pit ducked and kicked one of them to Pit who proceeded to slash at him with his two blades. The other monster came in with a low slash which Pit jumped over and stabbed the arm with his blade. Balancing on the tip he kicked the other monster to the sky. Dark Pit wasted no time in jumping up and shooting him with an arrow. Then with a sudden burst of speed, he dashed mid-air to slice the the monster three times. Effectively finishing it. The leader of the small team tried t run away but Dark Pit was to fast for him and knocked him out with his dark staff.

"Okay that's all of them." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to call the cops.

"So it was the underworld army that attacked him." Pit said. He looked a little forlorn, and Dark Pit could feal his disappointment.

"Why would they be going after him though?" Dark Pit asked. " An attemptive kidnapper is in the alley on the outskirts of the city." He said monotonously as the police picked up.

-Pov. change-

Ike was very annoyed. First, Zelda came to his room, without permission, and proceeded to tackle him awake saying something about school and meeting her friends, then Mist kept asking what he thought of her possible sister the whole way there. Had it been anyone else Ike would have given the cold shoulder, but even though he was pretending he didn't know her, he couldn't bring himself too shrug her off, so he settled with short answers, though that seemed to annoy her for some reason. When he arrived at the school he was able to slip away from her and handle things on his own, though his injuries made it difficult. As he was approaching his locker, her felt a sudden wave of dizziness and stumbled for a second. Someone had seen him.

"Are you alri- wait. Ike? I didin't expect to see you here."

Ike looked up to see a blue haired man with similar eyes. One that he recongnized instantly.

" Likewise, Chrom." His suprise showed. Chrom was one of his former clients. Ike had worked undercover to find the Ylysian's atempted assassin, alongside Frederick the Wary.

"Are you undercover again?" He was obviously confused. That's when Ike noticed the white haired boy behind him, looking even more confused.

"Oh, Ike this is my friend, ...um... do you remember yet?" the question was dierected towards the boy, who shook his head saddly.

"Sorry, Chrom." was all he said.

"Amnessia?" Ike pondered aloud.

"Complete, I'm afraid. As you can see, even his name is lost to him. I'm hoping someone around here will recognize him. I found him unconsious out in the meadow to the east of here." Chrom's determined voice and expression told Ike he couldn't sway him. Ike took the time to look a little closer at the boy. He was wearing what was probably Pleigian garb, consisting of a heavy black coat with gold trimmings and a black and white tunic underneath, ending with black combat boots. Shouldn't he be at least a little warm in that? Just then, he noticed the boy was staring at his wounds, as Ike had long ago picked himself up.

"Sorry, but I've been forced to attend here, and need to get my things. And, yes, I am undercover again." Ike decided to end the conversation there. No point in getting Mist any madder than she probably already was.

"Silent as ever." He heard Chrom say as he walked away. He wasn't concerened about the probobly Pleigian boy, he was the one that trained Chrom and had complete faith that Chrom had honed those skills.

It wasn't long before he found his class and was pleasantly suprised to find that his schedual was almost identical to Chrom's, who he had learned was here to further his eduacation, and to visit his cousin, Marth. In between classes, he had met up with Mist, who reguested that he meet her friends at lunch, which promptly sent Chrom into a chuckling fit and caused the amnesiatic boy, who had been permitted to follow Chrom around, to look at him funny. That boy seemed smart, best be careful. Ignoring Chrom, he agreed, then parted with Chrom for chemistry class, where he met Shulk. Shulk was a good person who, understanding that Elibe didn't rely on technoligy and the like, helped Ike throughout the lesson. That was a fairly calm time, until some jerk decided to try and sabatoge Ike's brew. Then, noticing his occasional dizzy wave and injuries, Shulk insisted he use something to balance himself and gave him a cane when Ike said he was okay, inisint enough, but Ike viewed it as a form of weakness. Then Mist came and drug him to lunch, Shulk had shook his head and kept walking. He was suprised at first to see Marth, he looked almost exactly like Chrom! Then he remembered they were cousins and shrugged it off, never once losing his bored expression.

**And end. There was a fight with Pit and Dark Pit teaming up for you though it could have been better. Also Roy seemes to have heard of Ike before. I wonder how that will turn out. And Red (the pokemon trainer) will make an appearance. Also, to prevent any confusion, Ike is irritated the "Show of weakness". Please review.**


	5. Revelations

** Well, I found a good time to work on this. Could wind up more common, don't get your hopes up though.**

Ike was laying in his room. If he had used his vulinary, Mist would have gotten suspicious. Only people from Elibe understood those. From what he gathered, Mist was a popular girl in school and everyone knew about her brother. They just couldn't know it was him. Roy had been to Elibe before, could he have heard of him? Apparently, that wasn't all her friends he had met. At the moment, Mist was asking about Links invitation. A grandmother plauged by monsters? Was that the one he had helped before? If so, he should come straight out and tell her not to mention it. He didn't want Mist knowing his carreer.

"So, you come from Crimea, huh?" Zelda startled him out of his thoughts. How could he let his guard down?! If she had been hostile, he would be dead! Or worse! Ike cringed at the memory of what happened last time he let his guard down. He would have to focus to prevent that from happening again.

"...Yes" He said. No point in lying.

"Then do you have any Idea how Mist ended up here? You said yourself her brother wrote in Crimean." Zelda was starting to get in dangerous territory, but it would only raise suspicion if he avoided the question.

"It's possible her parents were killed in battle. There is a lot of war in Elibe." He responded, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"If thats the case then how did she end up here? Isn't Elibe on the other side of the world?"

"Yes, its possible she was born into a family of merchants - or mercenaries." He was saying to much. Best let the 'trama' set in.

"Mercenaries! You meen people who kill for money?" Zelda was starting to panick. Time to be tramatized.

"... could we talk about something else?" He forced a bit of fear into his voice.

" Hey! We got permission. Let's go! Mist said from the doorway. She froze when she saw Zelda's panicked expression and Ike's fearful one. Zelda must have brought up the wrong subject.

"O-Okay. I'll get ready." Zelda was stamerring. Stupid. If she wasn't wanting Mist to know what he had just told her then act natural.

"Are you going to get ready Ike?" Mist asked.

"Why change for others?" Ike retorted.

Ike settled on wearing one of his better tunics while Mist was wearing a light brown dress. Zelda chose to wear a light blue dress. Ike didn't know the directions so he followed behnd Zelda and Mist. His arm was still in a sling, so he didn't carry very many supplies. He wanted desperately to get away and protect them; but he also wanted to be on good terms when he left. He noticed Mist was struggling to carry all her things and Ike's, on her insistince.

"I'll carry some of that for you." He said. Mist was all he had to live for, he didn't want her to be in pain.

"No. You're still injured. I'll carry it." She said.

Ike grunted and picked up about half of her load. Mist was shocked. He was so injured yet he was carrying so much? How did he do it? She was even more surprised when he stuffed it all in his pouch! All of that in a small pouch! His hand was barely supposed to fit in there! Zelda was also stiff with shock. Could this be magic?

"What? Is that not normal?" Ike asked. Why were they staring like that? Everyone knows you can store everything in a supply pouch.

"Is that some Crimean ability?!" Mist asked.

"Everyone in Elibe can do it." He replied cooly

"We got to tell the others!" Mist suddenly exclaimed.

Link's place turned out to be the same one he saved just two days ago. When the elderly lady saw him, she practically screamed with delight.

"What was with the scream?_" _asked what appeared to be a shorter version of Link. He had blonde hair swept off to the right side of his face. His eyes were big like a cartoon. This, at most, elleven year-old looked like he came staight from a T.V. His shirt was blue and his pants were orange.

"It's you. You left before I could thank you properly, young man. I didn't expect to see you again! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She started to rant about how she couldn't thank him enough again.

"There is no need for that. It's my job. Though, I would prefer if you didn't tell these people." Ike said. Mist was looking like they were crazy. She was obviously confused and wondering why he just said so much, as well as what they were talking about. To late to keep it a secret.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Forester?" Zelda asked.

"Well, you see, this young man is the one that killed those monsters." She wasn't listening to him.

"What?!" Everyone chorused. Was it so hard to believe he could kill?

"Is that how you got injured? Mist asked.

"No. That was an easy mission." Ike said.

"Easy?!" again, everyone said it at the same time.

"A team of professional hunters was sent after them and none came back and you call it easy?! What are you?" Marth asked.

"Ike...I knew I heard that name somewhere! Are you Ike Griel? Survivor of the Griel Mercenaries." Roy asked, not believing his luck.

Mist let out an astonished gasp, Zelda nearly passed out, Link stood motionless, Marth took a step back, the lady seemed to not care, and the little boy's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. Everyone looked at Ike expectantly.

"Yes. That night was a hard one. I was the only survivor. I don't kill inocent people because of it." Ike said monotonously.

Everyone was seated in the living room, waiting for an explanation. Ike was pondering how to explain, while everyone else was listining to Mrs. Forester's explanation on how she had seen Ike on the road and had a very good feeling about him and how after he finished, he took only a quarter of the pay she had tried to give. Eventually, Marth asked a question.

"How did you know about him Roy?" The question was inocent enough, but everyone hung on to every word.

"Hm? Oh, I'm from Pharea, everyone in Elibe knows the story of the Griel Mercenaries. Legend has it, Comander Griel never once failed an assignment and never took a job against inocent people. However, one night, when they were celebrating his daughter's birth, they were caught by suprise and all of them were killed. All except one. The commander's son, Ike." Roy was very solemn during his story, making sure everyone understood.

"Is this true, Ike?" Mist asked in shock.

"...Yes. However, I was three at the time so some parts are a little hazy." Ike lied, silently thankful that Roy had told his story. Sure he was aware of it, but he didn't like to lie. At least this way people were just making assumptions.

"Wait," Zelda gasped," if those monsters were easy for you, how were you injured?" Everyone turned to Ike, looked like the trauma trick wasn't going to work anymore.

"I was looking for someone when some of the attackers from that night saw me."

"Who were you looking for?" Mist's question.

"A contact."

Mist silently fumed. This guy was unbelievable! Sure, she now understood why, but thats just it! She knew! Didn't he trust her? Why did she want him to trust her? Great, like she needed more mystery in her life! She was broken out of her train of thought by Toon, who sounded confused.

"Wait, if you were three, how did you survive?" Again, everyone turned to Ike.

"... I had a reason to." Some sorrow broke through his usually monotonous voice, causing Mist to hesitate. So he did have emotion, he just hid it. Some actual trauma perhaps? Suddenly, Ike's eyes widened a fraction as he realized what he just said and he clammed up. Guess that was all the answers they were going to get.

Chrom was a little concerned. He told Ike he was visiting Marth, but in reality, his father was adopting him, said orphan, however was nowhere in sight. Did he forget?

"I'm sure he has a reason for being late Chrom." Said his mysterious companion in a comforting voice.

"Marth and I were close as kids, he's never late. I just hope his families death didn't affect him too badly." He said slowly.

"It'll be fine."

"You're acting just like him." Chrom chuckled, if only this man knew so much as his name.

"Should we wait a little longer sir?" His friend asked the social worker.

"Why don't you call him?" Was the worker's, Dunban's, careful response. Chrom blinked.

"I didn't think of that."

"Call?" Came a confused voice.

"Don't tell me you forgot about phones!" Chrom and Dunban both gave him shocked looks.

"Umm... Do I have to answer?" A nervous chuckle. Chrom and Dunban exchanged looks. Chrom had told him about the man's amnesia, but didn't think it'd be this bad!

**Well, thats a rap! So it seems Marth had been hiding something, quite well too. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay, I'll pick up where the last chapter left off. So last time, mist learned the truth about Ike, and Chrom went to adopt Marth... but he wasn't there.**

After explaining to his friend what a phone was, Chrom quickly called Marth. And waited. And waited.

Chrom sighed,"He's not picking up."

"Perhaps he's proccupied. Ike's in town, right?" His friend gently asked.

"Ike does tend to be protective of his associates; and Mist did get those two to meet." Chrom said thoughtfully, "Wait, how did you put this together?"

A shrug,"I paid attention to him in the hall. He has a solid defense, but he expects too many attacks from front and back. His sides are slightly open, but he keeps an eye on his comrades. His posture indicates a troubled past that he learned from."

Chrom and Dunban both blinked. It was as if an instinct for this man to size people up and determine the best strategy. Was he a worrior? Tactiction maybe? As they watched the man pulled out that book he carried around and started flipping through it. It looked like a spell book. So a mage? He was so like Marth, yet so different. Suddenly Dunban shook his head.

"Chrom, why don't you go look for Marth. You're friend is probably right."

"Yeah, lets go." Chrom said, startled.

"Okay."

Ike was waiting for his story to set in with his sister and her friends. It was rather bizaar. As everyone was procsessing, a phone suddenly went off. Marth jumped and checked his phone. His face quickly fell.

"What's wrong Marth?" Roy asked, concern lacing his voice. Apparently he was rather open to this kind of thing.

"It's nothing." Marth said hastily. Roy gave him a look and they seemed to have a converstation with their eyes.

"Okay, we don't need more mystery, tell us Marth!" Mist was sounding rather annoyed for some reason. Perhaps it's just how she was handling learning she saved a mercenary? Marth sighed in defeat.

"Okay. You know how my sister died in a recent attack on my house?" A round of nods, and a raised eyebrow from Ike, " Well, she wasn't the only one. My parents were killed too. My cousin Chrom just called, he's supposed to be adopting me today." Marth was radiating sorrow. So he was avoiding Chrom, who had apparently taken a page from his book. He was honing his skills.

"And you aren't ready to accept it." Ike said simply.

"Yeah." Link was looking around, propably wishing desperately he could talk. Toon apparently wasn't able to keep up with the conversation, lucklily. He was too young. Zelda looked like she was deep in thought, Mist was looking in pity between Marth and himself. Wasn't she angry just a minute ago? Roy was the only one, aside from Link's grandmother, who seemed to be mentally ready for so many nasty suprises. It was suprising considering he seemed the type to hate such things with a passion.

Marth seemed to avoid eye contact until Roy spoke up. "If you want more time, I can talk to father about arrangements."

"That would be... welcome. Arigoto."

"Any time."

Chrom was worried. Marth wasn't at his house, and visiting the school told him it was a day off. Did he run away? Hopefully not. His friend had suggested waiting at his place or visiting the graveyard. Chrom didn't know where the graveyard was and didn't want to disturb him if he was there anyway. Currently, he was going with the first option while his friend was watching some birds.

"ROBIN!" Chrom jumped at the enthusiastic outburst.

"WHAT" He asked, irritated. His friend was beaming as if he had just gotten a million dollars!

"My name. It's Robin!" Well, that was random, at least he had something to call him now.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great!" He said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You don't need to pretend. If you're still worried, you don't need to bottle it in." He said gently. He was sounding so much like Marth again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The boy, Robin, was more interested in helping Chrom than himself, the only other person so selfless was Marth. Could they be related? That would make Chrom related to him. He didn't know what to think of that.

"Robin. You just remembered you're name. This isn't the time to be mopey. Let's tell someone. Maybe they could connect it with something?" He said, trying to get their minds off it, if only for a while.

"All right. Maybe Shulk or Dunban would have a contact that's familiar with my name." Robin said, sensing Chrom's mood, though a little insecure. With that, he put his book away and got up. Just then, he spotted Marth, who looked almost exactly like Chrom, on the other side of the road and briefly made eye contact before Marth ran to catch up with a readhead.

"How long ago did it happen?" The question obviously caught Chrom by suprise as he jumped slightly before settling down.

"About a month ago. Why?" Robin put his hood up.

"I don't think a month is enough time to move on from such a tragety."

"So, are you suggesting he's avoiding me?" Chrom asked slowly. How did he come to this conclusion?

"Possibly. I'll admit, I've never been in such a situation that I remember, but it must hurt. I would probably want time to overcome my grief before I considered leaving the only home I ever knew." Robin said quietly. He really was guessing here. Chrom was silent. He'd always admired Marth's strenght and never took the time to consider something like this. What kind of cousin was he to try and force Marth to move in so soon? What would Ike think of his student now? How would he react if his parents and Cynthia were killed? Maybe Rosalina would be able to give him advise on how to handle this, but for now...

"Let's see if there is anyone who recognizes you're name." He said after a while. Robin apparently noticed his mental berrating and smiled slightly under his hood.

_-Three days later-_

Everything was quiet. Ike looked around the small cell he was in and tugged at the iron schackes keeping him in. Outside the cell he could see one adjacent to him occupied by a girl who looked about his age. Currently she was sizing him up just as him her. She had long, blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with some falling infront of her ears. Her crystal blue eyes were as emotionless as his, and she wore a blue, skintight, fullbody suit. Ike was wondering why someone like her was here, and where here was. The last he remembered, he had settled down for the night and was preparing to sleep, then it was black. Judging by the pain in his head, he was knocked out with a pipe. He shouldn't have let his guard down. The woman stirred, apparently noticing his confusion.

"The research facility." Was all she said.

"Hn." Ike only said to confirm he heard, more interested in learning his surroundings. The research facility apparently "researched" the unusual. Beside the girl's cell was a little pink puffball with innocent blue eyes being slightly sheilded by a bigger, blue puffball with a siver mask and suspisous, gold eyes. On her opposit side was a green dinosaur Ike vaguely recalled being native to the mushroom kingdom.

"The darkness has risen again... though the light will repel it back as it always does." And apparently, there was someone next to him.

"Hey! Is that a jab at us twili?" Came an angry voice from his other side, " If this cell didn't block my magic, I'd go over there and show you what the dark can do!"

"I meant no insult... forgive me." Great. But why were he and the girl here?

BEEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEEP. Ike silently cursed and thanked the most detestible devise known to man. He didn't want to see the next part again, but it was sooo annoying! Especially for a light sleeper! Getting up, he shut the stupid thing off and got ready for the school Mist was so insistent he go to. Maybe, he could get answers out of Chrom. Congratulate him too while he was at it. Not many people could fool him.

"Ike, are you ready?" Mist asked while knocking on his door. Now that she knew who he was, she was making sure he didn't try to run from school. It was a bit funny. The big bad mercenary could handle so many dangerous monsters and so many injuries with hardly even a flinch, yet she had to make sure he didn't run from school. Apparently, he had "better things to do than be bored to death at some easily located building where adults liked to hassle you." It was laughable!

"Do I have to where uniform? I'll leave the city as soon as I meet my contact." He asked sourly as he came out in uniform. Mist rolled her eyes. Honestly, he was acting like a little kid, though considering what he told them, he prbably never got the chance to before. For a moment she hesitated, should she let him continue acting his age, or would that cause long term trouble? Deciding he needed to every once in a while, she answered.

"Of course you do! Don't need everyone panicking at the sight of a worrior do we?" Ike grudjingly admitted she had a point.

'You still have you're scheduale right?" Zelda asked on the car ride. Mr. Harkanian perked up, they hadn't told him what had them so shocked last night, but they would probably talk about it if it affected them to much.

"Yeah." Ike said as he pulled it out. Mist was still silent. What should she say? As they pulled into the school, they noticed a face that was becoming familiar. Pittoo stood there with his arms crossed in obvious annoyance. Ike eyed him wearily. Mist wondered what he was thinking.

"Ike, correct?" He asked. Mist stiffened, was this one of Ike's enemies?

"Who's asking?" Ike asked in his usual monotone.

"An ally." Pittoo said crypticly,"We need to talk. Alone."

"Why?"

"Hmm. Are you familiar with a 'research facility'?" Ike stiffened.

"We'll meet at break." Mist wondered what was so bad about a research facility, why would Ike tense at the mention of it? Ike wondered off for class before she could ask, she was so curious!

Ike quickly met up with Chrom and his friend. Chrom seemed to have something on his mind and occassionally glanced at Ike. Curious... but not his problem. Chrom would talk when he was ready. Ike didn't have a right to pry anyway. His friend, for his part, was more subtle and seemed to be analyzing everything rather than just Ike. He doubted anyone else noticed. Ike let his mind wonder, he was familiar with this lesson anyway, that boy seemed to know who he was. Ike could sense some magic on him to. What was he hiding, was this a trap? He was not going back.

"Ike." Chrom asked softly, having been tutored in this a long time ago.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if you're relative wasn't ready to move on from a loss, but you pushed him to before you realized?" Chrom asked. Ah, so thats what happened.

"If you're worried I'd be dissapointed, I'm not. I would however, apologize and give him space." He said. Chrom looked startled, obviously not having expected Ike to read him.

"Rosalina and I both told you Chrom." His friend sighed. Chrom scowled.

"Shut up Robin." He said harshly.

"So you've got his name?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, I remembered three days ago." Robin chirped, obviously not offended by Chrom. Just then, the bell rang. Time to meet the stranger.

**Aaaand done. Sorry it took so long. I'm done wit excuses, so I have a reason. I'm writing an actual book and have been putting focus into the character development. Ja ne.**


End file.
